Hunters of the Apocalypse : Stella
by rainbowdash32
Summary: Stella grew up a Hunter, but unlike others she enjoyed it. Then the apocalypses hits and she runs in to Dean who was basically the spitting image of her father, Sam his brother, and a guy who claims to be an Angel. She never talked to guys besides family now shes over whelmed by feelings she never knew existed. Who will she like the most?
1. On there own

Day of panic, time; 8:31 A.M  
I woke up to the sound of my dad pounding on my door. "What do you want its my first day off sense school started". I had just graduated collage school for underwater welding; I was home and tired from the long hours.

"Get up!" he demanded "I wouldn't wake you up if it was not important." I staggered out of bed down the stairs to the living room where the t.v was on and blaring in panic and confusion. I sat down on the couch to listen to the lady talk in panic.

"I'm here on seen where people are eating people like blood savages. No one knows why it all started down town Indianapolis. Where ever you are stay inside and let no one in side." Then it cut out the fire and chaos flooded the streets and people dead. We all sat in shock as they played a cartoon. I remembered Alex was still asleep upstairs.

The front door was open when something walked in and my mom screamed. I ran in as she stabbed the man. I gabbed the closest knife to me as the man staggered towards me like I was the new target. Looked at mom to see she was bitten, this infuriated me. I leaped at the man and stabbed him many times "Die you mother fucker!" he still was alive and kicking it as if i had done nothing. I finally stabbed him in the eye and he stopped."Don't fuck with my family asshole." I ran to hug my mom. " Are you okay?"

she spoke weakly "I'm fine help me to my bed I'm tired from all the excitement."

I replied "okay" As I helped my mom, dad picked up my old bat to make sure there was no more. When I got done helping my mom and dressing her wounds, Dad was gone, and Alex was on the couch freaked out.

"What happened in the kitchen" he asked he was calm. I heard mom scream and you yelling 'die'"

"A man attacked mom and I killed him but he didn't finally die till I stabbed him in the eye. Like he was super human or something. Did you see dad leave?"

He looked down "No"

I gave a weary smile "That's okay he will be back, moms in bed, hurt but she will be okay."

* * *

Five hours had passed when I herd mom shuffle out of bed I still had hold of the knife that I stabbed the man with the blood was almost black but still red. "Mom" I muffled she made a low grumbling sound like a really dry throat. Her eyes was the same as the mans bloodshot and yellowish. "Mom are you okay?" she walked slowly towards me with a look of hate and hunger. My brother was in the kitchen I talked to him "Alex grab a knife and get in here now" mom then lunged at me as I stabbed her in the chest. I realized the head was my only hope of not dying "Alex stab her in the head she's infected and she will kill me. HELP!" I pleaded. she froze then grew limp in front of me; I pushed her off as she twitched till she died. I looked at Alex as he had just had to kill his mother I wrapped my arms around him. Now there lay two dead bodies mom and the man in the kitchen. I started to cry and my brother did to; we did for a while.

As we dried tears I explained the plan, "We need to get weapons, knifes won't do us any good okay?" he nodded we knew where dad keep all the weapons in case of an attack. We walked down to the basement in to the far corner to the vault. The pass code was simple 1,2,3,4 so everyone could get in just in case. The vault was a walk-in with guns, swards clothes and gadget to fit in them. The vault was 20 feet to the other side and 10 feet wide. We looked around and smiled at the familiar weapons, we always used. We had practiced all our lives to protect ourselves it was drilled in to our heads. We hunted everything that actually lived in the closet and under the bed every thing that went bump in the night. I would have to add this day to my hunting journal. They seemed to respond to sound. Not sure. To be safe I grabbed a sword. "Alex use a sword its silent." he nodded, he never talked much, with a grin he was amazing with a sword. He picked his favorite a Katana. We left the vault open and walked up stairs to look out the window to find dad exactly like mom. I'm glad we locked the doors dad was the only one though I figured there would be more and soon.

"All right Alex, dad is changed to so now I'm in charge, but you are still free to do as you will under my digression" he nodded. "Lets gather all the weapons then all the dry food, can food, and bottled water." I checked my phone for the time it was almost 2:30. We walked down stairs to the vault once more grabbed the three black duffle bags and start packing every weapon we could find. Every herb, and object for spells and summoning. We carried them up stairs, and sat them in the kitchen. We went back down for the cloths we changed in to our hunting outfits. I looked in the mirror at the muscles that showed not bold-gin, but you could see I was strong. My white tee stains with the blood of countless fits the sleeves were ripped off so I wouldn't be constricted. My pants where military issue so those fuckers couldn't bite me so easily. My boots where military grade too. I pulled my hair back in to a straight pony tail as I always did when I hunted. In this case we would fight for our lives. That's how it always was and to us its normal, and I liked it unlike others.

We packed the rest of our outfits in the blue duffel bags and snatched the red and green ones and carted them up stairs. "Alex, we need to move this body to the side." As if on cue he grabbed the legs, and we moved it in to the living room then to moms bedroom. we did the same with moms body but we set her in her bed and pulled the knife out of her head.

"Stella"he paused

"yes, Alex?" I questioned

"Where will we go?" He sounded hopeless.

"Some where safe, lets get food and medical supplies." He gathered all the dried food, all you do is add water, and all the canned meals He put them in the green bags. I gather all the medical supplies, and piled them in the red bag. Now we had eight bags to get to the vehicle. I'm glad the garage was connected to the house makes things easier. Don't have to go out side where there was at least 20 that where infected. We grabbed the red and black bags first, and walked to the garage.

There sat the monster truck I had completely trick out the engine was quit. It had six wheels hooked up to it. This truck was big enough to crush cars and trucks. The frame I designed and made myself wide to fit more people, even the seats I did my self. I aligned them along the sides and in the middle there was three rows in the back. There was only two seats in the front for me and my brother. We some how knew it would be like this one day, just us. My pride and joy was practically indestructible this big vehicle was meant to hall-ass it could hold up eleven people.

I climbed up the big wheels and Alex handed me one bag at a time. First the weapons then the red, medic one. I hopped down and we went to the kitchen to grab the food and medical supplies. I looked at Alex and gave him the puppy dog face he always fell for.

"what?" He sighed .

"I wanna at least get dad in here with mom and put the house in lock down."

He smiled, "Let's do it"

We checked out side we didn't see him, we moved windows, but that did not help. Where did he go. then a gathering of them came at the house like they knew we where here. there wasn't that many maybe thirty, or forty. Now I was prepared. "Alex are you ready."

he hesitated"yes."

I grinned. "Aim for the head do not show mercy and save dad for last. remember: walk up, fuck shit up, and leave with your heads up. " This was our saying sense he was 11, we where adults now and it still fit.

We opened the door to the herd of infected and sliced through there head, 5, 10, 20, 30, dead. All but dad who now charged us I clonked him in the head and busted his skull. Now he lay dead as well. "Grab his legs," I order "and hurry before more come" then we hurried inside to the bed and put hem there under the covers and we dragged the other body out to the streets where it had come form. "Back in the house" I said, I grabbed the blue and green bags and carted them to the truck. We piled them in and went over other things we need. "blankets, pillows, and soaps." I told him I went to dads car as he left to get the things, I clutched my journal in my hand, and a picture he keep so he would always come home to us.

I sat in Dads' car and cried cause now he can never come home to us, not now not ever. He's gone. Warriors don't cry I told my self but I heard his voice repeat 'It's Okay Princess' and I sobbed harder. The journal was given to me by him he had no more use for it so he passed it to me why not Alex? He's the son I'm the daughter I'm just Stella. None of that mattered now. I closed the door to the impala, but memories flooded back from everywhere in the past.

* * *

"Daddy, look! I hit the paper in the chest." I exclaimed

"Good job sweet heart. i knew you could do it" he smiled.

* * *

we where cuddled on the couch i was 5

"Daddy I'm scared what if you don't come back"

"I always do, don"t you worry. You watch out for alex got it?" I smiled.

* * *

"Daddy i'm ready i wanna come." i pleaded i was 10 or 11

"Princess are you sure?"

"yes daddy"

"Alright the job is easy, just for your first one" he grinned.

* * *

"Stella? Stella!? where are you" dad exclaimed

"Daddy over here it's a mess I'm a mess" I had killed two vampires on my own at the age of 11.

"Baby did you do his?" I had nodded and smiled, he began to cry

"What's wrong did I mess up?" He gave me a big hug.

"No princess you did it better than me. You may not need me in a year"

"I'll always need you."

* * *

My 12th birthday party dad showed up late, but he always made up for it.

"Princess I think you need something to record all your adventures and missions. "He handed me a old journal. On the in side was written

Princess: I won't always be with you, but this book will. I will always be in your heart and I love will love you forever.

I cried at the words that where written on the inside at one point i glued a picture of him and me on the inside. When he saw he ask 'why i did it'. Smiling I replied "So, i always come home to you." That day he had cried at the words cause they where the same ones he had spoken to me.

* * *

Alex came back with pillows and blankets he already got the soaps etc. "Stella?"

"Alex I'm over here." he walked up beside me as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Stella, we should go say your good bye's."

So we walked in the there bedroom I wrote on the back of the picture I still had, 'So you can come home to us.'

I went through dads dresser and grabbed a few of his shirts that had many memories to me. I Snatch his whole collection of older bands and thier songs I grew up on and knew every word. I even grabbed the ones in his car. No one else can have them, but me.


	2. A Time of Dying

We stormed down the roads of once happy humble people, but now blood craving savages. Rage filled every ounce of my body Maybe it was over acting sadness. there was only one thing on my mind, killing as many of these fucks as I could under my wheels. My brother looked at me with worried eyes. I shot him a glare and he turned away. I popped a Metallica CD in "Kill 'em All" seemed suitable to me. i listened as hit the lights played. i loved the solo that played always made me and dad Drive just a little to fast. Dad. I frowned, turned the music up loaded to drown out all the sounds of the infected being hit and crushed. As i looked at the streets I noticed a lot of them where just standing there or bumping in to each other like they couldn't see or just didn't care. I turned down the music to talk to Alex.

"Alex look for survivors, we can pick up a few. No more than four though, I don't want to many annoyances." He looked out his window, next the front, then back to his. this repeated every few minutes or so. I checked the rear view mirror, out the front, and my side window, there was no one. Had they all left already safe and sound, or just died? "Alex do you see any thing?"

"There's nothing here Stella." He paused, "no one is." I kept an eye out for the chance there might be one. 'whiplash' played from the album. "Stella lets just go lot stores its use or them any more." i smiled cause i knew the first stop. The gun and weapons stop across town. We had to have crushed half the town in the infected alone. as we pulled up to the store it was open and looked deserted. I paused my music there was something moving in side maybe two. I'm not sure what it is. I checked be hind us nothing, i signaled to Alex that there was something in side he nodded grabbed his Katana and leaped down to the pavement. I did did the same, looked around still nothing in sight.

We approached slowly with high alert, and caution. There was body's on the floor and people in side i could see three all male. the one that stood out the most was the tall one with brownish blondish hair. the weirdest looking one was in the trench coat. He didn't look bad but i have never seen someone wearing something like that in this town. the next one had short, jacket and jeans he looked normal to my standards. He held a knife in his hands with demon symbols i wonder if he knew that, or just picked it up off the ground. who ever they were i didn't care. looked like there was still a lot of weapons left.

We walked in weapons in hand but relaxed to our sides. The men stared at up at us but there was one missing. i felt the step behind me I turned in a flash with the sword to his neck it was the normal looking one. "Woo there sweetheart." He smiled. Now I knew why he had the knife to my stomach. I knew what to do in is situation i relaxed and spoke. "Do you know why you shouldn't hold a knife that close?" in a quick second i snatched a hold of his wrist with one hand, dropped my sword so my second hand could meet up with it. "This is why." I suddenly spun around with the my hands still on his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. "Any questions asshole. Now" i said with a smile " Any other challenger?" The guy stood up. "What are you a demon?" I looked at him shocked.

"Maybe, who the hell are you to accuse me, for all I know you all could be one." I looked at Alex and batted my eyes twice with out question he tossed the holy water on all three of them, but nothing happened. they looked at me and nodded like they where used to being doused in water. the tall one spoke. "Hunter's, you guys are hunter's too, I'm Sam this is Dean" he pointed to to the guy who had the knife. "Alex and me came here to gather more weapons. I see you guys did as well, but where are you from? How did you get here, this is a small town." Dean spoke again i just glared at him. I didn't trust him at all not now and probably never. "We where here on a hunt for vengeful spirit." I snap at him " My dad took care of that 4 days ago, so tell me the truth." Sam correct Dean "We are looking for a hunter in the area you may know him. His name is Rick Williams." I froze in place. who where they what did they want with my dad. My head said kill them my heart said tell them everything. "Rick Williams I know him very well." Sam was enthused " Great! Do you know where he lives?" i retorted "The other side of town, i'll take you if you would like."

"Yes please we saw you pull up in that amazingly large truck. Is it yours?" Sam asked "Yes" I replied "I built her my self from scratch. That's my pride and joy. I'll take you in that there will be less trouble. After we gather all the weapons and ammo, and stick them in my truck. " dean was angered "Fuck no! We where here first there is no way you will take it all!" I got Pissed "Listen ass-wipe, Gather all your guys stuff, and stick it in the back. I'm offering you a mobile home safe from being infected. Rick is my father, and he's dead along with my mother." By that time I was less pissed and more sad. I felt the cold tears come down my hot face. Dean turned to the other two. "You heard her, gather everything" They nodded at him, and turned to go out the door. "Wait!" I said through my drying of tears. "Take this," I handed Sam my sword. "It's much quieter than a gun, sound attracts them. Alex go with them." He nodded with a smile, "Thanks." I turned to dean. There is swords over there. Do not break any glass the alarms will go off. I have the pass codes to all the cases." We went to the sword case first I put in the pass code 8796. We put them all out on the counter. "I have black bags in my truck, pick your weapon." He choose a long katana with a dragon etch in the blade. I pick the one with the tiger etch in to the blade. "Do you know how to use this?" I asked, he smirked. "Nope." "Well its easy swing the blade towards the head, they die."

We walked out to my truck, and climbed in. "Woo this is sweet. You made this your self where did you learn to do all of this stuff?" I smiled at the complement. "School I went for the important stuff like cars and welding. I came home in the summer so I started this and after about 2 years I was done besides the interior. I made it big for when i needed to transport family or monsters. Killing the infected works just as well. I guess this is the zombie apocalypse everyone has been freaking about for fifty years." Dean shook his head and chuckled with a slight grin. Yeah, never thought this would ever happen." I made my way through the rows, back to where the bags were kept I tossed two to Dean. He glanced out the back window at all the bags we had and then to the ones he had, he frowned and turned.

"Dean?" he turn only his head. "How well did you know my father?" dean hesitated for a while then turned and spoke. " He knew my father; they used to hunt together. I even went on a few when I first started out."He looked sad. "Did you know my father personally?" This response was fast. "Yes, I miss him very much." Should I hug him or give him words, I felt tears welt up in my eyes. something came over me, I slipped my arms under his many layers of clothing and I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest. "It's going to be okay." I could hear in his voice that he was fighting back tears. After a minute I let go and he watched me whip the tears from my eyes. "We need to hurry up and go." I said as I walked passed him and out of the truck, as soon as I stepped down on the tire Sam Trench coat, and Alex rounded the corner. I waited for them on the tires, and they handed me one then dean took no time at all to get the bags in the back. "I assume that's it, Trench coat only had one. Unless he's a bushel pansies. Take one bag and fill it with weapons and ammo where no good with out ammo." I handed Sam a bag; Dean handed Trench coat one. "Alex you stand watch I trust you the most." Coat looked like he was about to say something but instead he frowned and turned around and walked in the store. "Let's go inside before he breaks the glass and trips the alarm and brings the infected to us."

When we went inside I was surprised he was sitting down, waiting for us. "I'll get you all the codes to get in, Trench coat what's your name." He actully looked up less sad but serious " I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas. That is what Sam and Dean call me." I smile who names there child that. "Well Castiel you gather all the swords we already opened, Sam get the far one its 6978, and Dean get the one next to him it's 7869." They started to open the cases and I got the one next to dean 7968. It opened, good last thing I needed is for it to say denied. I put all the useful pistils in the bag along with all the ammo to go with. Sam finished fast. "The one next to me is 9786." I listened to the ping of the pad low but with it this quit it was noticeable. "Dean the one behind the counter is 6789," I finished, "Sam will you go in the back room with me to collect ammo? " He took a sec to turn and say, "Sure." He finished in record time. I lead the way to the back and I put in 9876 and opened the door. "Where are you two going?" Where getting ammo my bag is not even full. Don't trust me. I'll leave the door open Just in case." "Whatever." Dean wasn't happy but I didn't care he new my father I wasn't going to dishonor him by dissing Dean.

I herd something shuffling in the back, I looked at Sam he herd it to. I put my finger to my lips. I set my bag down and turned the lights on and in the back was the owner Robert and and also my Uncle he looked right at use. Sam picked up a gun and filled it with ammo. "No, you will attract more. I'll handle this if he gets the best of me then shoot." I whispered I walked slowly there was more than one at least Four and they knew we where here. They went full throttle crazy they where like starving savages. I killed the fastest one then the others fallowed suit. I herd a gun shot there laid a zombie behind me dead. I sliced the other two before mt uncle staggered up "I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time" A tear ran down my cheek and then chopped his head off. Dean, Cas, and Alex ran in to gander at the zombie mess on me and the floor. "We deferentially need to gather all this ammo now. Alex warn us when they get close, Cas go help." No questions where asked Dean looked at me and the tears that seemed to keep coming down my cheeks. We open several boxes and gathered enough ammo to last a long while how long didn't know.

"Stella hurry up there about four blocks away." "That's our Q boys, Let's get out of here." Sam and dean grabbed two bags in each hand so I could defend with my sword. I shut the door be hind him so I could get this stuff later if i needed it. I ran out to my truck leaped up on my truck tire as Sam handed me on bag, Cas joined, he took the bags from Dean. Again record time, and the zombies where two blocks away. "Everyone get in." Every one piled in, "Watch me I'm going to show you how to strap yourselves in. First bring the the strap be hind you over your shoulders. Next the one between your legs bring it up and click it in to the bottom part Round buckle connecting your shoulder strap to the button." I demonstrated "there's side ones but you should get the hint" I swiveled around in my chair and finished buckling myself in. Started my truck and sped down the street. After about five minutes I switched the tape to 'The best of Kansas'. I started to sing alone to the first song my favorite in the whole world 'Carry on my way ward son' I always smiled. I herd dean start I smirked at him and laughed good looks and good taste in music. I danced in my seat, and dean copied me trying to make fun of me. I started 'Carry on you will always remember' he said the second part 'carry on nothing equals the splendider' 'now your lifes no longer empty' 'surely heaven waits for you.'

I thought of a park in the mountains, where no one goes, would it be safe? Only one way to find out, I didn't want to drive anymore i had a million thoughts and questions going of in my head. Dad, mom, and all gone in one day? How could this happen so quickly? How did Deans dad possibly know mine, Dad was so solitude. I glanced in the mirror everyone was asleep except Dean who watched me closely. Had it been that long in what seem five minutes? I looked at the time we had been driving for hours, even Alex was asleep, it was almost midnight, the park had to be close. I was right 'Blackfoot forest next right', I turned in, time to change the CD we had to listen to this three times or more. Something new 'Three Days Grace, One-X', as this played I Drove down endless Roads till I got to the site I didn't see a single zombie. I parked the truck but I let the music play till the song finished, One-x, then I powered down everything. I herd all the crickets and owls of the mid-night skies.

I just Sat there, Dads necklace was hanging on the mirror. When did I put that there? Who cares, I snatched it off without breaking it and slipped it on. I picked up my journal and I stood up look at all the people I just met. there all sound asleep. I crept by them swiftly and out the back door. I moved the bags That where in the middle and I lined them up in the sides finding my bag with my alcohol. I pulled the blanket and pillow out as well I propped the pillow up on the bags be hind me and I covered my self I folded my blanket in half to sit on. I sat down and open the bottle of whisky. O, how I would like to use my glass cup but its at home. I took a sip before taking a nice sized swallow. I opened my journal just on the in side where dad had written: "Princess: I won't always be with you, but this book will. I will always love you, Forever." Everything i held inside I let out, the demons, mom, and especially dad with out him, who am I? Where will I go, or turn to for help? The words he Writ where true; he wouldn't always be there, not mentally but physically. I drank my self silly till I was numb to the out side world.

Some one was coming out the backdoor, was it dad it looked like him. "Dad? Dad is that you? I can't be you died." The picture was so fuzzy it could be a grizzly bear for all I could process. "It's Dean." he sounded stern. I giggled hysterically, Was this a joke or was my mind playing tricks on me. He sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" More laughter came. "Of course I am silly goose." I tapped his nose with my index finger. "Boop" I smiled wide. I couldn't tell if he was angery or confused. "How much whisky did you drink?" It took me a while to process. "Stella? How much did you have?" "Umm.. it was full when i opened it. Did you find it I lost it." He laughed "Not the only thing you lost." That pissed me off. "Fuck you, Dean. I only let you come cause of my father. I could have killed you on the spot." "Woo there, Princess calm the fuck down i was talking about your mind" I pulled a knife out of my boot and jumped on him pour aggression will me. "Don't ever call me princess unless you want me to cut your balls off and shove them down your throat." He pushed me off, what was I doing? I cried the ugly cry. Hunters don't cry, but it was so easy. "I'm sorry Dean, for everything, I just want my dad back." "Get over here." I tried to stand but decided that was a bad idea even crawling was difficult. When I finally made it I clutched my journal for dear life as i set next to him.

"You're tough and sometimes we need time to cry. This job is the hardest job in the world, and the baggage is shit." he put his arm around me. "Now the worlds gone and loved ones are dying which makes this shit train crash. Look, I understand to lose someone you care about more than anything die, but right now we need to pull together and act as a team i came with you cause I trusted your father and I could see him in you. Now what happened back at the store?" I laid my head on him. "There was five, I told Sam not to shoot unless I was in trouble. There was one behind me and he shoot it." I passed to stare at the image in my head. "I know that, I saw you cry." "They got him! those suns of bitches got him, and I had to kill him! That was the main reason i went to the gun shop. He would always give us top notch guns for our hunting trips."

It was silent for a while so long I stopped crying I felt him move. He pulled his arm away. Maybe he though I fell asleep. I grabbed his arm, he turned to look at me. "Please don't go I don't wanna be alone." He sat there for a second weighing the possibilities. "You can't drink like this anymore, this world has ended and we need everyone ready in an emergency." I nodded. He laid down with me with his arm around me like my dad used to when I was scared about the monsters under the bed. Where was his family, friends, or maybe even a girlfriend? "Dean?" Nothing. "Are you awake?" Still nothing he must be asleep I'll ask him anther time. I stared at the star painting in front of me, Orin's belt, The Little Dipper, The Big Dipper. It had to be almost morning you don't see those on a regular night in June. Why can't I sleep, or am I?


	3. Unexpected Guests

Running. Endless Running, twisting and turning, dodging left and right. There'd blood all-over me, my brother, who lay motionless, slowly sat up and looked at me. "Why didn't you protect me Stella, dad gave you one job and you couldn't even do it. Now I'm coming for you." "Alex, I'm so sorry." I turned to run Sam and Castiel bombarded me from the sides. I broke through, an evil chuckle came from all sides, A voice so familiar spoke my name slow and maniacal. "Stella. Stella." More laughter erupted " You cant run forever, I will get you." Dean popped in to my mind and in that same instant he appeared in front on me. "Gotcha." I smack into him he felt like a wall. He gripped me tight I couldn't breath. " Dean! I'm sorry." "Sorry didn't save me and your mom Princess."

"Dad!" I lurched forward, as a panted from my nightmare. Sweat was all over me, as the beat-ted down on me. Dean was gone, where could he be? No stop this is a guy you barely know, and that's not what dad would have wanted other wise he would have introduced you to them. No more of that, no _laying_ on him no _begging _him to stay. How could I have done that so stupid and out of practice. I stood up looking for any signs of Alex or Sam, but they where gone. I walked up to sit in my seat, but i was startled buy Castiel.

"There at some lake I didn't want to leave you alone and get panicked. It was Alex's Idea."

"Are they swimming?" I asked.

"Yes, Alex said it was better in the morning.

" Well let me get a swimsuit on and you should come with." I was digging through my bag and I saw one of Alex's extras. "Hey, I'm going to just call you Cas for now it's easier, and here this is one of Alex's put it on you and him are about the same size." I tossed him the trunks and continued to look for mine. String could it be yes there it is, my favorite color at that. I liked to miss match my bikini, pink, blue, purple, green, red, black, but never yellow. I chose green top and black bottoms, I looked at Cas, he was facing the opposite way not doing any thing, so I changed quickly and found my blue jean butty shorts and black tank top. I walked in on him, "do you not know how to do this."

He looked at me like he was sad frustrated and confused all at once. then he looked down a bit."No"

"Have you ever gone swimming?"

"No" This shocked me, poor guy.

"Well first you have to undress all the way, then you pull them up like shorts or pants. I'll wait out side till your done. O, and put a shirt on as well. Ill give you one cause that business stuff is. well... weird." I went back to the bags to search or a shirt I found an all white tee this should be close to normal for him, white shirt white button up close enough. By the time I came back he had finished. "That was fast, here Don't get it to dirty, okay? It's Alex's and so are the trunks." His body was so toned and muscular, I kinda wanted to see it it was real or not. "Put your shoes on, and I'll meet you out side.

I grabbed my Katana and put a pistol in the back of my shorts. I hopped down from my truck and Cas made his way a minute later. All the birds chirped like nothing had happened like the world hasn't stopped.

"Why where you screaming in your sleep." This unsettled me a bit.

"Lets start walking." He paused for a moment.

"You didn't answer me."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Pinky promise." I held my Pinky out.

"Whats Pinky prmise?"

"Did you grow up in a box? here extend only our Pinky." I showed He copied "Now you grab my Pinky, and I grab yours." I hooked mine on to his. He is so clueless on this world hmm time to mess around. "If you break a Pinky promise you get terrible luck. Now do you Pinky promise never to tell anybody?"

"Pinky promise" he smiled and his teeth flashed a bit. "Well I was being chased by the zombies except it was Alex then you and Sam, and finally Dean caught me then he turned into my dad."

"What where they saying to you? All you Did was say 'I'm sorry'"

" Cas, in my dream Alex, Dean, and my dad where telling me how I messed every thing up, and let every one down."

"But you haven't you technically saved us back at the store." A hot tear came down my face.

"No Cas, I let him down he died and so did mom, And if I don't protect Alex who will."

"Your brother is really strong and he told me that he is capable of being alone if it cam to that." He was right.

"Let's just drop it. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"well I'm Cas and I was an Angle of the lord." Laughter exploded out of my mouth.

"what kind of a bull shit lie is that."

"Yeah, but its true. Just ask Dean And Sam."

"Okay, but i still wont believe you. Where here Race you in the water." I sprinted as I took of my shirt.

"Stella jump in the waters great." Alex shouted. I stopped just long enough to take my shoes and shorts off. Then I ran off the dock to dive in to the lake. When I surfaced Cas just stood at the end of the dock.

"Let me guess can't swim either." he shook his head no.

"Well that's a shocker." dean scoffed "Angels cant swim either" I swam to the ladder and climbed.

"You where right. I'll help you stand at the edge." he walked to the edge. " Look at the water intently." he looked at the water like he was trying to kill it. While he was busy I pushed him in the water. "Try not to drown." He came up two seconds later slapping the water. "Cas don't slap the water. Kick with you feet and tred with the water." The guys where laughing. "No move your arms like this." When he was finally stable I jumped in next to him. "That's how you learn to swim the fast way."

"I want out. Now! How do I get out." I pointed to the ladder. "How do I get there?" He was mad. "Lean forward and stroke like this." After that he got out and just sat there on the shore

"I feel bad you guy's maybe I shouldn't of pushed him in the water."

Dean smiled "He'll get over it. So hows your hangover?"

"I don't have one." i smiled as i swam to the ladder.

"Well aren't you friggin lucky."

I stepped up the ladder and walked down to the shore and sat next to Cas. "I'm sorry for pushing you in the water." There was a long silence. I started to sing. "_Now don't hang on Nothin' lasts forever but the earth and sky, It slips away And all your money won't another minute buy."_ I paused

"That was Kansas" he said.

"Yes, sorry I kinda use music to vent what I'm feeling when I cant find the words."

" I'm fine now at least I can swim." We laughed a little.

"Can I share with you what I thought my life would be like?" He nodded. "Close your eyes, and think of lots of space big house in the middle of nowhere. Now looking at the front of the house to your right there would be a big pin where I would keep my horses and behind it a big barn with stalls for them when it rains. Now to your left two kids playing on a swing set and a tree house. That's what I though I would be doing, but instead I'm here telling you. So I was meant to meet all of you for some reason and I wish I knew."

"I used to know all the future but it always changed so being for certain was never in question when it didn't happen."

I'm confused "What's that suppose-ta mean?"

"Every human can change there mind as many times as they want and with each change, so dose there future."

"Okay, so what did you think your future was going to be like?"

He looked at me, and smiled. "Where do I Start? No zombies, heaven on earth. I think that sums it up."

I cracked a big smile "You think you're ready to swim now." he stood up. "Race you to the water."

Then he took off. I hopped up fast. I caught up with him just in time to grab his hand and jump in the water. when we popped back up I slashed him.

"You're a cheat."

"Cool it love birds" Dean sounded a little agitated.

I ignored him, and spoke to everyone."When we get back to the truck we need to go over What we know, and what we're doing." I made my way to the ladder, and climbed the four steps to the top. "I'll be in the truck." I tuned

"Wait." Who was that? I turned back around. "I'll go with." It was Sam, ha the only one I haven't talked to personally. Is this there plan? Know me, make me trust them and then rip me off? Well, joke on them.

"Only if you want." I'll go with it. Don't want them to try something different. I started walking to get my close and and sward. I put my shorts on and tucked my shirt in my back pocket. He caught up pretty fast, but he only had to get his shirt and shoes. Ugh, the one person I have to tilt my head all the back just to see his face; if he got any hairier he would be Sasquatch. Okay he wasn't that extremely tall.

"Why are you so tall?" He smiled,

"Why are you so short?"

" Ha ha, Why where you so eager to come with me?"

"I was done swimming"

Like I believed that. "Sure it wasn't to get to know me?"

He didn't even hesitate. "That to. I just haven't had the time to know you like the others. It seems like Cas likes you and what ever you did made him happy. In fact the happiest I've seen him in a long while."

"I must have better people skills than I Thought. Does Dean like me too?"

"I'm not sure, he was so eager to leave with you. So I would say yea."

"Well I was drunk last night, as you know and I kinda asked him to stay and sleep with me. WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX! Promise."

He chuckled. "I know you two didn't, he told me."

Okay "What else did he tell you."

He was smiling. "That you where so dunk that you though he was your dad."

"Any thing else?"

"And what not to call you, Cause even in a drunken state you are lethal"

I laughed "Damn straight" I paused for a sec. "Sam I'm going to be straight with you, the three of you are the first guys I've actually talked to ever besides my family."

"Did you tell Dean, and Cas?"

I frowned "No, I've always seen couples but I'm like what a pretty rock." He laughed "It's not funny you'll hurt rocky's feelings."

His smile was cute. "A rock huh, tell rocky he's got a good lady to protect him."

"Yeah, I don't know I guess it's all strange to me. Sam do you have a special lady?"

"Hunters never really get in relationships for the sake of not putting them in danger. How did you become a hunter?"

We had finally made it to the small clearing where my truck sat. I tried to make to the truck with out him asking again. "Stella, how did you become a hunter."

"My father taught me. You know, the family business. " Ugh, did he have to ask that."You stay out her while I get dressed." I climbed up to the top and in my truck. I walked back to where my cloths where, and got dressed pretty quickly. " You can come up now its safe." He was there in Matter of seconds. "My turn how did you become a hunter?"

"My mom died in a supernatural fire and my dad started hunting the things and well so did we."

" Did you just fallow in his footsteps or did he make you do it?"

He frowned. "Sorta both I guess, once your in you never get. Can't have a normal life ever."

"Not my family and I'm a hunter my dad is my mom you use to be. My brother learned to take over my place while I was gone."

I got up, I don't feel like talking anymore. I went to the front to sit in my seat to drive. I could see some one the in distance, didn't look like any of the boys at all. then another appeared from the brush. "I think we got a little trouble I don't know it its zombies or people. should we go check?"

Sam didn't seem to know. "Umm, wait to see if there are more if not investigate."

I looked again nothing new but the seem to be sneaking. "Do zombies sneak around?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'll be right back." I pick up my sword and hopped down I walked to them barring my sword. I kept a look of hatred on my face. looks like it worked a bit. I finally got with in talking distance."Who are you are and why are you here?" They hesitated. One had medium long hair he ware a hoodie. Are all guys cold? The other at shorter hair looked like he gels just a little bit barley noticeable at least he looked decent shorts, and a tee shirt. his shorts where jeans and looked a little to tight. He had tattoos on his legs not a lot, that I could see. tattoos spoke.

"I'm George" he had a thick British accent.

Then mister freeze."I'm Conor"

"We where hiking and stumbled upon this." said George.

"Well this is mine, is it only you two."

"No mark and girlfriend are traveling slow behind us." I herd giggling behind them.

I asked George, "Do you and your friend know whats happening in the cities?"

"What do you mean?" Conor asked.

I lowered my sword "Zombie apocalypse, how long have you guys been out here?"

"Almost two weeks" George replied.

"Where are you from George?"

"England"

"Conor where are you from"

"Indiana" he replied.

"And your friends?"

"Ireland, where are you and your friends from." said George

"I'm from Kansas, my brother too, the others I'm not sure Met them yesterday at my uncles gun store. I had to kill my uncle in the back room."

"Why did you kill him?" asked Conor.

"He and a few others where infected. Pulse he was trying to kill me like my mother, she almost did if it weren't for Alex. By the way I'm Stella."

"and I'm Sam"

"Sam's here with his brothers Dean and Cas." Sam smiled

"Yeah where from Kansas, same as Stella but she never asked us that." Great Why? I had this under control

"Cause you knew my father and I read his journal."

Something rustled in the bushes I bared my sword to find a giggle girl and a laughing guy. Must be mark and his girlfriend. They turned around. "Mark get up we are in a serious matter now." George yelled he was mad.

Mark got up. "Why you always mad at me." He was defiantly Irish, His accent was thick like George but sounded different, with a bit of improper grammar. "Who are these cooks?" Mark asked.

My turn to talk. "We are the few that escaped the cities when it got over ran buy zombies."

He laughed "You can't be serious?"

"Dose it look like I'm kidding"

Dean, Cas, and my brother came out of the woods. Alex didn't look to happy. He pulled out his sword ready if a fight broke out. I waved them over, and they casually walk over. "The one leading is Dean, Cas is the one furthest back, and the other is my brother. Dean, Alex, Cas, this is George, Conor, Mark and his girlfriend. There from all around."

Dean spoke. "Stella We don't need more people that's more to protect, more mouths to feed we don't have enough food for everyone let alone space."

I death stared at him. "They don't even know whats going on we barely do."

"Yeah we do zombies kill us if where slow and right now we have the advantage." His tone was angry

I have to get him on my side. " Dean that's not us. We save people, Hunt things, the family business." I pleaded. "If we leave them here are we saving people?"

He frowned in frustration. "Son of a bitch, Stella you are a piece of work. When it goes to shit, don't complain to me." Then he stormed of in silence to the truck. Saddened me to fight with him like it did with my family.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that."

Mark spoke "You guys weren't kidding when you said there where zombies."

"No, You're all welcome to join us if you wish." Turned and left, Alex fallowed. "Alex don't, I just need a minute"

"Stella what the hell Dean has a point its the end of the world, and we can't save any one any more."

" Yes we can!"

"Stella give it up"

" There still alive, so just because the dead are among it's every man for them selves would you leave me behind."

"No but you're my sister. I would never leave you. Where just a drop of water in an endless sea of zombies. All we do crumbles to the ground yet you refuse to see."Kansas hes doing what I do.

" Don't quote song, whats the worst that can happen they die?"

" No, you do, I cant lose you to. You're the only thing I care about right now. Deans the same way with you and Sam."

"What about Cas?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to do?" He paused for a moment. "Let them come teach then how to defend themselves."

"Then?"

"Well that's all up to them."

"Thanks bro. We should see what they want to do?"

"Yep." we walked over to the guys and girl.

"We talked it over." George began "We accept the offer Seems like you are the one in charge what do we do first?"

I smiled at question i felt important. "First we where going to have a meeting on what we know about the little bastards. Please fallow me and don't mind Dean."

We all walked to my truck Where the pissed off Dean stood out side. " There Joining us Dean. Now get in the truck, so we can disgust matters okay?"

"Yeah whatever" Someone got up on the wrong end of the bed this climbed up and we all fallowed, Sam was up last. I sat in my chair and shut the door.

"It's hot in here" Complained Conor. Some people are gut born stupid.

"Well no duh Sherlock. Open the windows. There just like bus windows." They all opened the windows and a breeze blew through it felt really good. "Okay now to business Whet do we Now about the things and newbies try to keep a mental note this could save you lives."

Dean spoke. "Head shot is the only thing that kills them."

Sam spoke "Noise attracts them."

My turn "Awesome, If you're bit you change no matter what. I have personal experience."

Cas spoke up. "Never be weak they will kill you they have no mercy, so we shouldn't either."

Alex spoke up finally. "Guns are a last resort only." Mark looked worried "Don't worry we have plenty of sword in the back. We will teach you. Ammo runs faster than you think so when you shot, shot to kill. Head shoot basically."

"What about our stuff?" George asked.

"We will get it shortly" I answered.

"First Dean, Cas, Alex, Sam, this is George,"

George waved a I don't care"Hi"

"Conor"

Conor gave a slightly more enthused wave "Sup"

"Mark"

"Yeah" he didn't wave."

"and whats your name?"

"Veronica"She gave a girly girl wave. I know how will get bit first.

"Now we are all introduced. Why don't we all get our swords." Dean picked his up from under his seat. "I'll get the duffel bag."I walked past all the newbies to the back door, and walked out. I was so drunk last night I have no idea where I put the bag. Thank god there color coded,black for weapons. So its in one of these. Nope. Nope. Nope. God where is it. Aha go it and there's hand guns perfect. I won't give them guns yet, but swords yes. I moved all the guns into a different bag, then carried it inside. There should be one for everyone. I hope.

"Okay, we probably won't need them cause of how far in the woods we are, but just in case. No fighting over who gets any design I will hand them out and if you both want to trade fine but if one don't that's the end of it. Got it!?" They all said "yup." I handed the out according to size and weight so no one got one to heavy or long. they pulled sword form the saya.

"Wow, this is cool the engraving are amazing. I got a fox,. Reminds me of Naruto." Exclaimed Conor.

"I got panda, that's so Japanese." Said mark

"I got a snake." said George bluntly.

"Sam You can keep mine cause it's to heavy. Dean your good Alex you like yours." he nodded. "Cas you need one" I handed him one that seem medium weight and length. "What animal did you get?"

"I got words"

"What does it say?"

"Umm, If it is worth having, than it is worth fighting for." He sounded unhappy.

"Okay, Veronica you need one you have to be able to protect yourself. Here this is relatively light." I handed here the sword she looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's a rabbit." She wasn't happy but what could I do.

"Well, how far is your guys camp sight?"

"Maybe a mile" George said his British accent was really strong. I was so curious about him. How did he get here anyways? "Okay lead the way."

George and his crew got up and out of my truck. We fallowed behind then I grabbed Deans arm he looked in my direction."I need to talk to you." I waited till every one out so we would be last. I locked my truck. I waited till be had a good ten to twenty feet from the group. "What the fuck is your problem now you have Alex siding with you? He has never went against me ever."

"My problem? What's my problem is the fact you wanted them to come with us."

"So now I'm the bad guy cause they didn't know what the world was like. Make them find for themselves Or better yet become one more thing to fight?"

"Stella we only have so much food And Supplies. We can't give it all to them, we have us to think about."

"I know Dean, I'm not stupid. I'm just trying to..." I paused I was about to cry I hated arguing especially with people like Dean and and Alex.

"Trying to what? Stella. Trying to save people, is this what your father would have done?" Did he know that piss me off? I jumped on him in two seconds flat and knocked him down. We kept blocking each others punches and elbows.

"Don't talk about my father." Alex ripped me off of Dean. Before my fist made contact. "Get off of me Alex I'm taking care of business."

"What!? Beating up Dean? Dad wouldn't want this Stella, please stop." I'll just nail him when where all.

"Whatever, I'll settle this later."

Sam helped Dean up "Dude, You where getting your ass whooped by a girl."

"Shut up Sam."

"I'm sorry, Dean my dad is a touchy subject. Alex, Sam, And every one else just leave us to talk"

"Yeah everyone go." Every one walked on, Alex gave me one last glace of disappointment and left. Deans mood shifted to serious but sad. "Look I like you okay. I was just thinking about the group."

I frowned "I'm sorry for attack." I looked down. "I'm trying to be strong but I'm nothing with out my dad."

"Stella you are a strong person. I see your father in you, he may not be here physically but he's right here." He pointed to my heart. A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. "Lets catch up with them and continue this later.


End file.
